It's you
by Rajabmaulan
Summary: Menjadi pemandu wisata itu melelahkan, terlebih lagi jika kau harus menjadi pemandu wisata seorang Arkeolog tampan keras kepala yang ingin mencari tahu tentang Suku Eskimo? Apalagi dirimu adalah salah satu anggota suku dia cari. Berbagai cara kau lakukan untuk menghentikannya namun apa yang terjadi jika seandainya kau justru terjebak oleh pesonanya? #NHD9/2018
1. Chapter 1

**_Falling_** _ **U**_

 _ **By Rajabmaulan**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents_** _ **It's you**_

 ** _By STARLIGHTs5_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 ** _Cast ©_** ** _Only Naruhina_**

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO,**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! GET WAY!**_

.

.

Kilauan sinar mentari menusuk mata, aku mengadah menatap balik sang pria yang tengah marah. Kukepalkan telapak tanganku memberanikan diri berdiri tegak di depannya meski dia berusaha menerobos dan aku kekeh menghalangi jalannya tidak peduli tatapan tajam yang dia berikan ataupun perkataan kasarnya hingga membuat nyaliku menciut.

"Minggir!" Ucapnya menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bulu kudu berdiri, merinding mendengar suaranya. Aku ketakutan, nyaliku selalu menciut setiap kali berhadapan dengan pria ini tapi untuk sekarang ini kuenyakan semua rasa takutku demi menghalangi lelaki yang ada di depanku.

Naruto menghela napas jengkel menghadapi gadis keras kepala yang ada dihadapannya, ia menggeram kesal, menatap tajam dan mengancam sang gadis agar dia membiarkannya pergi. Namun sang gadis justru diam tak bergeming, mengindahkan semua yang ia lakukan.

Merasa jengah dan jengkel dengan kelakuan perempuan yang satu ini, Naruto pun merebos paksa tidak peduli dengan sang gadis.

"Tidak, anda tidak boleh lewat!" ucapku menahan dorongan kasar dari _Mr_. Uzumaki.

"Aduh,.." Aku meringis pelan merasakan sakit, Tubuhku reflek terjatuh akibat tabrakannya.

 _Keterlaluan_! Makiku saat mendapat perlakuan kasar dari pria itu. Aku mendecih kesal menegok kebelakang, bola mataku membulat sempurna, melongo, tubuhku bergetar ketakutan saat kulihat _Mr_. Uzumaki berjalan pergi menuju hutan.

Tidak boleh!

Aku tidak boleh membiarkan pemuda pirang itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi, jika dia sampai di tengah hutan. dia akan menemukan apa yang dia cari dan semua usahaku untuk menghalanginya akan sia-sia jika seandainya dia sampai mengetahui keberadaan suku Eskimo.

" _Mr_. Uzumaki, tunggu. Jangan pergi!" Aku berteriak berharap pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. namun yang kulihat _Mr_. Uzumaki semakin menjauh dariku.

Naruto memejamkan mata, berpuara-pura tidak mendengar suara sang gadis dan berjalan secepatnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan sang gadis yang memintanya berhenti.

Panik melanda, aku berlari sekencangnya demi menggapai _Mr_. Uzumaki yang ada di depanku.  
"Jangan!" cegahku memeluk _Mr_. Uzumaki dari belakang, berusaha mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Lepas!" ujar Naruto meminta Hinata untuk melepasnya.

"Tidak!" ucapku mempererat pelukanku, "jika aku melepasnya, anda pasti pergi!"

"Hinata lepaskan, apa kau tidak mendengarku? Lepas!" pinta Naruto jengkel.

"Tidak,...tidak...tidak! Anda tidak boleh pergi kesana." ujarku berusaha menyakinkan _Mr_. Uzumaki untuk tidak melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari suku Eskimo.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar ditelingaku, aku bisa merasakan jika _Mr_. Uzumaki mulai lelah dan jengah dengan sikapku yang terus saja menghalanginya tapi aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena yang terpenting sekarang, aku tidak boleh membiarkan _Mr_. Uzumaki pergi lagi.

 _Mr_. Uzumaki memintaku untuk melepasnya namun aku tak mengacuhkan semua perkataannya dan terus memeluknya sambil meracau hal-hal yang masuk akal sampai tidak masuk akal agar _Mr_. Uzumaki membatalkan niatnya pergi ke hutan.

Naruto terdiam, membatu untuk beberapa detik saat mendengar satu kalimat dari bibir mungil Hinata yang membuatnya merinding ketakuan. Apa dia bilang? Apa yang dikatakan Hinata? Hinata tidak berbicara tentang hantu atau semacamnya kan?  
Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Naruto, ia menelan ludah gugup saat mendengar kata hantu. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah dan raut wajah ketakutan Naruto menengok kebelakang menatap balik Hinata. "Hantu..." guman Naruto pelan.

Aku terdiam, terpaku melihat sikap dan raut wajah _Mr_. Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" gagap Naruto.

Aku mengerjapkan mata masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh _Mr_. Uzumaki? Apa? Memangnya tadi aku bicara tentang apa kepada _Mr_. Uzumaki? kugigit bibir bawahku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah kukatakan padanya sehingga membuatnya bertingkah aneh.

Semakin kuperhatikan, tingkah _Mr_. Uzumaki semakin aneh saja dan membuatku bingung, dia terus meracau, tertawa dan berkata tidak-tidak berulang kali dengan keringat dingin diwajahnya.

Aku melongo melihat tingkah _Mr_. Uzumaki, begitu berefekkah perkataaanku. memangnya apa yg sudah kukatakan padanya? Aku bahkan sudah melupakan semua perkataaanku.

 _Mr_. Uzumaki mendekat, aku menelan ludah gugup, was-was. Berbagai pikiran aneh mulai menghampiriku melihat tingkah _Mr_. Uzumaki. Ku tutup mataku, badanku gemetar menunggu apa yang akan _Mr_. Uzumaki padaku namun semua prasangka buruk ku hilang saat kurasakan tangan kasar _Mr_. Uzumaki menggegap tanganku dengan wajah serius. "Hantu itu tidak ada kan?" ucapnya ketakutan. "Iyakan?" ucapnya memastikan.

"Hah,?" aku cengo, bengong, melongo, dibuatnya. Apa tadi? Apa _Mr_. Uzumaki mengatakan hantu?  
Mungkinkah? _Mr_. Uzumaki takut hantu?

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu tapi _Mr_. Uzumaki belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Kenapa dia belum datang juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

 _Damn_ , umpatku.

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, seharusnya aku tidak meminta teman-temanku, membantuku menakut-nakuti _Mr_. Uzumaki dengan berpura-pura jadi hantu agar _Mr_. Uzumaki jerah dan tidak berusaha lagi pergi ke hutan.

Bagaiman ini?

Padahal aku tahu jika _Mr._ Uzumaki itu takut hantu, tapi tetap saja aku meminta mereka membantuku menakuti Mr. Uzamaki. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Mr. Uzumaki, aku akan dimarahi dan lebih parahnya lagi aku pasti akan dipecat.

Aduh... Bagaimana ini, Bagaimana.  
Aku berjalan mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu kedatangan _Mr_. Uzumaki atau setidaknya Itachi, Kisame, siapa pun juga boleh asalkan mereka datang untuk memberitahuku bagaimana keadaan disana? Kenapa mereka tidak datang juga. Kenapa lama sekali seruku panik.

Semua ini salahnya, semuanya salah _Mr_. Uzumaki yang tidak mau mendengarkan ku, bukan salahku. Jika seandainya _Mr_. Uzumaki mau mendengarkanku semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Aku pasti akan menjadi pemandu wisata yang baik dan menjadi anak manis yang membantunya mengelilingi provinsi Quang Binh dengan senang hati. Dan dia pun bisa menikmati keindahan kota Dong Hoi. Bukanya terjebak di pemakaman. Lagi pula kenapa sich Mr. Uzumaki keras kepala sekali ingin mengelilingi Gua Son Doong. Gerutuku mengutuk sifat keras kepalanya.

Lagipula kenapa juga aku harus peduli padanya? Kenapa tidak kubawa aja dia ketempat ayah dan Neji. dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi berurusan dengan _Mr_. Uzumaki namun entah kenapa aku tidak melakukannya bukannya tidak mau hanya saja aku tidak bisa. Entah apa alasannya aku hanya tidak ingin _Mr_. Uzumaki mendapatkan perlakuan dan nasip yang sama seperti orang-orang terdahulu.

Lama!

Lama sekali, entah berapa lama aku menunggu kedatangan mereka namun mereka tidak kunjung datang juga. _Mungkin mereka sudah pulang_. pikirku.

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku pun memutuskan kembali kepenginanpan dan mengecek keadaan _Mr_. Uzumaki dan teman-temanku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan aku bertemu dengan Itachi, dia meminta maaf kepadaku karena lupa memberitahu untuk kembali kepenginapan dikarenakan kondisi _Mr_. Uzumaki yang membuat mereka panik dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa sampai meninggalkanku sendirian di pemakaman.

"Ano...," aku melirik Itachi. "Bagaimana keadaan _Mr_.Uzumaki?" tanyaku was-was takut terjadi sesuatu dengan _Mr_. Uzumaki.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, dia berkata jika _Mr_. Uzumaki baik-baik saja dan aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan _Mr_. Uzumaki.

Aku tersenyum lega mendengarnya, aku pun kembali bertanya apa saja yang terjadi disana.  
Itachi terkikik geli, dia tertawa Mengingatnya. Itachi menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir tentang tingkah konyol _Mr_. Uzumaki yang membuatku tertawa. masih dengan tawanya, Itachi pun bercerita seperti apa keadaan _Mr_. Uzumaki sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Tawaku meledak mendengarnya, tak bisa kubayangkan betapa lucunya _Mr_. Uzumaki yang ketakutan sampai akhirnya dia pingsan.

.

.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Kehidupanku terasa lebih baik semenjak _Mr_. Uzumaki pingsan. Dia jadi lebih baik, _Mr_. Uzumaki sekarang tidak lagi marah-marah dan memaksaku menemaninya berkeliling gua Son doong. _Mr_. Uzumaki yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu.

 _Mr_. Uzumaki sekarang sangat baik, ramah, ceria, suka menolong, perhatian, tidak pernah marah dan yang membuatku semakin bahagia karena dia masih mau menjadikanku pemandu wisatanya meski aku sudah jahat kepadanya.

Aku tertawa setiap kali teringat perbuatanku pada _Mr_. Uzumaki. Jika Mr. Uzumaki tahu kalau aku yang menakut-nakutinya apakah dia masih mau aku jadi pemandu wisatanya? Mungkin tidak jawabku terkikik geli.

Hampir satu bulan aku menemani _Mr_. Uzumaki mengelingi kota Dong Hoi. Meski sudah mengelilingi banyak tempat di kota Dong Hoi, _Mr_. Uzumaki masih belum puas. Dia bilang ingin berkeliling dan bersenang-senang lebih banyak tempat lagi.

Seharian penuh kami berkeliling namun _Mr_. Uzumaki terlihat tidak kelelahan sama sekali. Dia masih terlihat sehat bugar seperti tadi pagi. Berbeda denganku yang terlihat lelah dan letih.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa, beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali pulang.

 _Mr_. Uzumaki tertawa pelan melihatku kelelahan, aku tersipu malu dibuatnya. Segera saja aku kembali duduk namun _Mr_. Uzumaki mencegahnya. Dia menyuruhku beristirahat sementara dia pergi ke dapur dan membawakanku segela air dingin.

Aku malu, wajahku memerah saat _Mr_. Uzumaki memberiku air dan duduk disampingku.

Aku minum dalam diam, Sambil melirik _Mr_. Uzumaki yang tengah membuka album foto, aku menunduk sekuat tenaga berusaha tidak melihat apa yang di album itu meski mataku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah _Mr_. Uzumaki.

 _Mr_. Uzumaki tertawa melihat tingkahku, dia memintaku mendekat dan mempermelihatkan foto-foto yang ada didalamnya. Rupanya _Mr_. Uzumaki memang sengaja ingin menunjukan foto-foto itu kepadaku.

Aku tersanjung, senang, bahagia karena Mr. Uzumaki ingin membagi kenangannya denganku. Wajahku memerah setiap kali dia menatapku dan menceritakan pengalaman sebagai seorang Arkeologi.

.

R _eview_

 _Request By hanaamj_ ****

 ** _Sankyu._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_It's_** _ **you**_

 ** _By Rajabmaulan_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Cast ©**_ ** _Only Naruhina_**

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO,**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

Aku tersanjung, senang, bahagia karena Mr. Uzumaki ingin membagi kenangannya denganku. Wajahku memerah setiap kali dia menatapku dan menceritakan pengalaman sebagai seorang Arkeologi.

"Ini foto ketika aku berada di Indonesia." dia menjelaskan fotonya bersama orang-orang pribumi berpakaian serba hitam tanpa alas kaki. "Namanya suku Badui." dia menjelaskan. "Suku Badui sangat sukar untuk didekati, tidak seperti masyarakat disana yang terkenal ramah. hampir semua suku di Indonesia sulit menerima kehadiran orang asing." Mr. Uzumaki terkekeh pelan mengingatnya.

Tampan.

Mr. Uzumaki terlihat sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum, aku tersenyum senang melihat betapa bahagianya Mr. Uzumaki.

menunjukan semua koleksi fotonya. Begitu banyak tempat dia pernah kunjungi. Tentu saja, Mr. Uzumaki seorang Arkeologi wajar saja jika dia berkeliling dunia untuk menemukan sejarah masa lampau umat manusia.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa berkeliling dunia." anganku.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu melihat dunia."

"Uhuk,.." Aku tersedak mendengarnya. Air masuk ke tenggorokan.

"Ceroboh." ejek Mr. Uzumaki. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan mulut dan bajuku yang basah.

Aku terpaku dibuatnya, jantungku bertedak lebih kencang, wajahku tiba-tiba memerah saat melihat Mr. Uzumaki mengelap bibir dan bajuku. Wajah Mr. Uzumaki sangat dekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya saat dia membersihkan wajahku.

Kualihkan pandanganku tak berani menatap Mr. Uzumaki, ada apa denganku? Kenapa saat aku melihat Mr. Uzumaki darahku mendesir naik dan wajahku memanas.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" ucap Mr. Uzumaki menempelkan telapak tangan ke hadiku. Wajahku semakin memerah dibuatnya. "Tidak panas." gumamnya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku tergejolak kaget dibuatnya, napasku tidak beraturan melihat betapa dekatnya wajahku dan wajahnya. tubuhku semakin panas, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Tiba-bata saja kepalaku pusing, mataku berkunang-kunang saat tangan dingin Mr. Uzumaki membelai pipiku dan menjalar menuju leher demi memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

Ada rona merah tipis di wajah Mr. Uzumaki, dia menghentikan gerakannya dan memandangku cukup lama dengan wajah tersipu.

Jarak diantara kami hanya beberapa inci hingga membuat Mr. Uzumaki menelan ludah gugup. Entah apa yang dia lihat.

Aku meremas sofa, saat kurasakan Mr. Uzumaki semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeleminasi jarak di antara kami.

Aku terbelalak merasakan bibir Mr. Uzumaki menempel ke bibirku. Mengecupnya pelan, sebelum meraup dan menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat dalam ciumannya.

Lidah mr. Uzumaki menjilat permukaan bibir bawahku sehingga membuatku mengerang merasakan sensasi aneh dan panas dalam tubuhku. Apakah ini yang namanya ciuman? Kukira ciuman itu lembut dan manis tapi yang kurasakan saat Mr. Uzumaki berbeda dari apa yg kubayangkan.

Kasar dan menuntut itulah yang kurasakan saat Mr. Uzumaki menciumku, ciumannya penuh hasrat namun aku justru menikmatinya. Apalagi saat Lidah Mr. Uzumaki menerobos masuk dalam mulutku, menjelajahi semuanya permukaanya dan melilitkan lidahnya dengan dengan lidahku. Bukannya merasa jijik atau bagaimana.

Aku malah tenggelam dalam permainan lidahnya dan mencoba mengikutinya, dengan melilitkan lidahku dengan lidahnya hingga ciuman kami terasa lebih panas saat Mr. Uzumaki menarik leherku dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dan membuatku hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang ditawarkannya.

Napas kami memburu, Mr. Uzumaki melepaskan ciumannya. Segera saja aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya berbeda dengan Mr. Uzumaki yang hanya mengatur napasnya.

.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar, sudah satu Minggu aku tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan sakit. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Aku harus menghadapi Mr. Uzumaki setelah ciuman yang telah kami lakukan. Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana dan menerima ciumannya. Harusnya aku menolak dengan tegas bukannya terlena dengan perlakuan manisnya dan berciuman dengannya.

Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa menghadapinya. Aku belum siap, setiap kali teringat itu wajahku selalu memerah dibuatnya. Apa Mr. Uzumaki mengalami hal sama? Bagaimana jika baginya itu hanya sebuah salam tempel seperti yang dikatakan Konan dan yang lainnya?

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya berusaha tenang. "Tenang Hinata, anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa." kataku berusaha tenang. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi." Kataku lagi. "Kau harus yakin jika Mr. Uzumaki juga berfikir tidak terjadi apa-apa." Aku mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum dan memulai hari seperti biasanya.

.  
.

Sungai mengalir indah dihiasi sinar mentari, aku menghela napas sambil melempar batu kerikil kedalamnya. Merenung akan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang membuatku pikiran dan hatiku jadi kacau balau.

Kenapa semuanya ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Mr. Uzumaki ? Kenapa aku harus menyukainya?

Mr. Uzumaki adalah seorang Arkeolog bagaimana jika dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk menemukan suku Eskimo? Dan bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya Mr. Uzumaki tahu aku adalah salah satu anggota suku Eskimo? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak ku hingga membuatku tidak menyadari jika Mr. Uzumaki sudah berada disebelahku dengan cengihiran lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hai," sapanya tersenyum manis.

"Mr,..Mr. Uz-ma..Ki."

.  
.

Aku meremas rokku menahan perasaan gugup yang melanda, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan hampir meledak berada sedekat ini dengan Mr. Uzumaki.

Napasku tidak beraturan, aku memejamkan mata merasa cemas sekaligus takut akan yang terjadi kedepannya.

Sudah beberapa menit terlewati namun Mr. Uzumaki tak kunjung berbicara dan yang membuatku semakin gugup saat dia menatapku lalu tersenyum sehingga aku hayut dalam pesonanya.

Aku terdiam cukup lama menatap lurus Mr. Uzumaki yang tengah tersenyum dan mulai berbicara padaku.

"Hinata," Mr. Uzumaki mulai berbicara, "Ayo menikah!"

Aku membulatkan mata, napasku tercekat, aku terkejut, kaget mendengar pernyataan Mr. Uzumaki.  
"Mr. Uz-ma,"

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat." Ucap Mr. Uzumaki gugup. "Tapi aku yakin jika bersamamu, aku...aku..aku..pasti bahagia." Lanjut Mr. Uzumaki dengan wajah memerah.

"Hinata," panggil Mr. Uzumaki lagi. Dia mendekat, Mr. Uzumaki memegang kedua bahuku, kemudian dia menatap lurus, dimatanya hanya ada aku dan di mataku hanya ada Mr. Uzumaki. "Apa menurutmu ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Mr. Uzumaki.

Aku terdiam terlalu bingung sehingga membuatku tidak fokus.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi sini," tunjuk Mr. Uzumaki kearah dadanya. "Terasa aneh, aku selalu merasa marah dan tidak suka setiap kali melihatmu bersama pria lain, rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajar semua pria itu dan mengatakan kalau adalah milikku." Ucap Mr. Uzumaki serius.

"Hinata," ujar Mr. Uzumaki mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berkata. "Aku pun sudah memikirkannya, matang-matang. Aku menyukaimu bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan membangun sebuah keluarga."

"Kenapa?" Kataku masih terlalu bingung dengan semua yg terjadi.  
"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu dan ingin bersamamu."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku." Ucapku memandang Mr. Uzumaki. "Kenapa Mr. Uzumaki menyukaiku? Apa alasannya?" Aku bertanya berharap Mr. Uzumaki bisa menjawab gelisahan hatiku. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena jawabannya justru membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Apa menyukai seorang perlu alasan!" Kata Mr. Uzumaki, "Apa aku perlu alasan untuk menyukaimu?" Tanya Mr. Uzumaki balik.

Wajahku memerah, mataku berkaca-kaca menahan haru mendengar jawabannya. Aku menyukainya, aku juga menyukai Mr. Uzumaki dan ingin bersama dengannya. tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasku untuk menjaga Suku Eskimo dari luar.

Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Maaf," kataku menunduk tak berani menatap langsung Mr. Uzumaki. "Maafkan aku." Ucapku dengan suara serak menahan tangis, berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Mr. Uzumaki yang terus berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku.

Aku berjalan gontai menelusuri hutan, mataku sembab, wajahku bengkak. Aku menangis sepanjang jalan menuju rumah.

Air mata mengalir dari pipiku bila teringat keputusan yang telah kuambil. Tidak perlu yang harus disesali. Keputusanku sudah benar, aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Benarkan?

Aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat? Seharusnya aku bahagia, gembira, senang bukannya menangis tersedu malam-malam sendirian ditengah hutan. Kenapa air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir? Kenapa aku justru merasa sedih?

Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh lemah. Semua suku Eskimo bergantung padaku. Jika aku menyerah semua perjuanganku akan sia-sia. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri agar lebih tegar menghadapi semuanya.

Aku berusaha keras melupakan Mr. Uzumaki, semua pekerjaan aku lakukan agar aku bisa mengalihkan hati dan pikiranku mengenai Mr. Uzumaki. Namun sepertinya semuanya yang kulakukan berakhir sia-sia. Yang ada aku justru semakin merindukan keberadaan Mr. Uzumaki disisiku.

Aku merindukannya, aku sangat merindukan Mr. Uzumaki. Jika sekarang aku mengatakan jika aku juga menyukainya, apa Mr. Uzumaki bisa mendengarnya?

 _Tentu saja tidak_. Pikirku.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Mr. Uzumaki bisa mendengarnya. Semuanya terlambat, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Mr. Uzumaki. Dia sudah pergi, Mr. Uzumaki telah kembali ke Jepang tanpa berpamitan denganku.

Tidak, Mr. Uzumaki tidak seperti itu. Justru akulah yang selalu menghindarinya hingga akhirnya dia lelah dan memilih pergi dariku bahkan saat terakhir pun aku tidak kunjung menemuinya meski dia sudah menitipkan pesan untukku.

Mr. Uzumaki telah pergi, seharusnya aku bisa lebih mudah untuk melupakannya namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku malah semakin merindukannya.

 _Vote or comen_  
 _Sankyu_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's you**_

 ** _By Rajabmaulan_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Cast ©_** _ **Only Naruhina**_

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO,**_

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan terlewati tanpa kehadiran Mr. Uzumaki, tubuhku semakin kurus, semua orang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dan memintaku untuk beristirahat barang sejenak tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Jika aku tidak bekerja dan memilih beristirahat yang terjadi aku malah teringat kembali semua kenanganku bersama Mr. Uzumaki. Itu menyakitkan, dan aku pun tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

.

Malam ini terasa berbeda dengan malam-malam biasanya, ayah dan ibu memintaku menemui mereka sesuai makan malam.

Aku duduk termangu didepan mereka, ayah dan ibu saling lirik sebelum menatapku dan meminta penjelasan kenapa sikapku berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Aku diam tak menjawab, apa yang harus kukatakan. Apa aku harus bilang kalau aku menyukai seseorang diluar sukuku? Dan mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu jika pria yang kucintai pergi meninggalkanku karena aku lebih memilih menjaga sukuku dibandingkan bersama dengannya? Seandainya aku memilih bersamanya, apakah ayah dan ibu akan mengizinkanku menikah dengan laki-laki selain sesama suku Eskimo?

Kurasakan hembusan napas lelah dari lelaki yang telah membesarkan dan mendidikku dari kecil, dia menghela napas lelah sekaligus jengkel melihat kediamanku. Namun aku tidak peduli, dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan-tanyaan ayah dan ibu yang membuatku sakit kepala.

"Bisa jelaskan siapa pria ini?" Ucap ayahku menyodorkan selembar yang sangat aku kenali.

"Mr. U-Uz-u-ma-ki." Kataku tidak percaya melihat foto Mr. Uzumaki ada ditangan ayahku.

"Itu..dia," lidahku terasa keluh menjawab pertanyaan ayahku.

Keringat dingin meluncur bebas membasahi tanganku saat ayahku menuntut penjelasan siapa lelaki yang ada di foto itu. "Aku.." kataku ketakutan.

Kurasakan tangan lembut ibu menggenggam tanganku berusaha memenangkan. Kemudian Ibu tersenyum dan berbicara. "Tidak apa-apa, bicaralah." Ucap ibu meyakinkanku.

Aku mengangguk, menatap takut-takut pada ayahku. Kuhembuskan napas dalam berupaya mengurangi perasaan gugupku.

"Itu foto Mr. Uzumaki. Dia seorang turis yang menyewa jasaku sebagai pemandu wisata." Akuku berkata jujur. Kulihat ayah mengangguk namun tidak puas dengan penjelasanku.

"Kenapa foto dia ada di kamarmu?"

"..." _karena aku menyukainya, dan hanya itu satu-satunya kenangan yang aku miliki tentangnya._ "Terbawa olehku saat dia memintaku mengambil fotonya." Dustaku.

Ayah terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar penjelasanku, dia memejamkan mata dan memandangku penuh selidik.

"Hanya itu?"

Aku mengangguk, berbohong adalah cara yang paling aman untuk sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak." Kataku berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak membuat ayah dan ibuku curiga.

"Bukan karena kau menyukainya?"

Aku mendongak, terkejut mendengar perkataan ayah. Bibirku gemetar tak mampu berbicara ataupun menyangkal perkataan ayah.

"..."

"Hinata," Panggil ayahku tapi aku tetap diam tak mampu berkata satu kata pun.

"Hinata " Panggil ayahku untuk kesekian kalinya sehingga membuatku mendongak menatap ayahku dengan mata memanas, air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata, aku menunduk sambil menghela napas.

Kupejamkan mataku bersiap menerima sekuensi dari perbuatanku yang telah berani menyukai pemuda lain diluar suku Eskimo.

Beberapa menit terlewati tapi aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Yang terdengar justru suara tawa ayah dan ibu. Aku mengerjapkan mata, merasa heran dengan tingkah laku ayah dan ibu yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Awalnya kupikir ayah dan ibu akan memarahiku karena aku menyukai Mr. Uzumaki namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Ayah dan ibu malah berkata tidak mempersalahkan jika aku menyukai Mr. Uzumaki dan mengatakan padaku jika hidup adalah sebuah pilihan. Jika seandainya aku memang ingin bersama dengan Mr. Uzumaki, mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkannya dan mendukungku sepenuhnya.

Senyum mengembang diwajahku, aku peluk ayah dan ibu, berterimakasih dan mengatakan aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Seharunya kau bilang dari awal jika kau menyukainya."

Aku menoleh, cemberut mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang jika aku menyukai Mr. Uzumaki." Sanggahku menyangkal perkataan Neji berharap dia tidak mendengar pembicaraanku dengan ayah dan ibu.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Neji. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu ini kan?" Jeda sejenak. "Alamatnya di Jepang." Lanjut Neji menunjukkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat Mr. Uzumaki di Jepang.

"Neji!" Teriakku berusaha mengambil kertas dari tangan Neji tapi Neji justru berlari menjauh dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Aku cemberut meminta bantuan ayah dan ibu tapi mereka malah tertawa sehingga membuatku semakin cemberut kemudian tertawa bersama mereka.

.

.

Aku tersenyum memandang dan membelai lembut sebuah kertas berisi alamat Mr. Uzumaki di Jepang.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku bisa ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan Mr. Uzumaki. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu proses pembuatan paspor dan visaku selesai.

"Hinata,"

"Ya." Jawabku mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh Konan.

Melihat gelagat Konan, aku jika ada yang tidak beres dari gerak-geriknya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Kugelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan prasangka buruk dan berfikir positif. Mungkin saja Konan datang menemuiku karena dia merindukanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata seperti orang bodoh saat Konan memintaku bekerja lagi sebagai pemandu wisata.

Apa?

Apa konan bilang? Dia tidak meminta bekerja lagi kan? Bukankah Konan sudah tahu jika aku sudah mengundurkan diri dan tidak ingin bekerja lagi karena aku ingin ke Jepang. Kenapa dia malah memintaku bekerja lagi.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan Konan yang terus memintaku bekerja lagi tapi dengan tegas aku menolak. Seperti yang telah dikatakan ayah, jika hidup itu pilihan dan aku memilih mengejar Mr. Uzumaki ke jepang dibandingkan terus disini dan menunggu disini tanpa adanya kepastian. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengubah keputusanku.

Konan berusaha keras membujukku kembali tapi aku kekeh dengan pendirianku.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutku saat berusaha bicara baik-baik pada Konan jika aku sudah tidak berminat untuk bekerja lagi. Namun Konan justru memohon, memelas, agar aku bisa menemani sang turis mengelilingi kota Dong Hoi walaupun satu hari hingga membuat merasa kasihan.

"Hanya satu hari kan?" Ucapku memastikan.

"Iya, cuma satu hari." Ujar Konan memelas.

"Tidak lebih kan?"

"Iya, Hinata." Ucap Konan memelas sekaligus gemas melihat tingkahku yang masih ragu akan perkataannya.

"Baiklah."

Segera saja Konan memelukku erat dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

Aku angkat tinggi-tinggi pagging yang kubawa agar bisa memudahkan Mr. Namikaze menemukanku diantara banyak orang yang berseliweran menjemput sanak saudara, teman atau yang lainnya.

Kuperhatian semua penumpang yang keluar dari terminal dua di bandara Dong Hoi tapi tak seorang pun datang menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Mr. Namikaze.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dua siang, tapi Mr. Namikaze belum juga datang. Padahal seharusnya Mr. Namikaze sejak dua jam yang lalu.

 _Menyebalkan,_ keluhku.

Kenapa Konan tidak memberiku foto Mr. Namikaze agar memudahkan menemukan.

Bisa saja Mr. Namikaze sudah tiba di bandara sejak dua jam yang lalu tapi tidak menemukanmu di antara banyak orang dan kemudian dia tersesat.

Bagaimana ini?

 _Hinata bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak meminta fotonya atau bertanya seperti apa ciri-ciri Mr. Namikaze?_ Racauku panik.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkan cara menemukan Mr. Namikaze.

Bagaimana caranya aku menemukannya sedangkan wajah dan rupanya saja aku tidak tahu. Konan juga tidak bisa dihubungi.

Bagaimana ini?

 _Tuhan, bantu aku!_ Aku berdo'a meminta bantuan Tuhan menemukan Mr. Namikaze sampai aku tak menyadari jika ada seorang berdiri di depanku.

"Ehem,"

Kubuka mataku saat mendengar suara seorang pria yang terkesan familiar ditelingaku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku alihkan pandanganku dan terkejut melihat pria yang ada di depanku.

Aku terdiam membatu tak tergerak memandang pria yang ada dihadapanku.

"Hai," sapanya, "apa kabar?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mr. Uzu-maki?" Gagapku tak percaya melihat pria yang kurindukan berada tepat di depanku.

Masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Mr. Uzumaki mendekat dan berbisik.

"Merindukanku?" Ujar Mr. Uzumaki menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum simpul dan kemudian memelukku.

Aku tertawa dipelukkannya merasa senang, gembira, bahagia, terharu bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tak perlu ada kata, cukup dengan pelukannya saja, aku bisa mengetahui kalau perasaan Mr. Uzumaki masih sama dan tidak berubah sama sekali.

 _*The end*_

 _Mind to reviews_  
 _Sankyu._


End file.
